stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Stargate Renaissance Timeline (Milky Way, Pegasus Galaxy)
Official timeline in Renaissance stargate: * 1664 - Ares becomes System Lord for the first time, beginning of the war between Cronus and Ares. * 1881 - Ares is forced to retreat defeated by the System Lord Cronus and loss of the System Lord title. * 1997 - Approached by an emissary of Anubis, Ares becomes a follower and ally of the future emperor goa'uld * 2000 - After the fall of his father's empire, Maponos unsuccessfully tries to emerge as System Lord, defeated by the armies of Cronus, becoming one of his underlords. * 2001 - Qetesh manages to avoid extraction from its human host during the rebellion on the planet P8X-412. * 2002 - During the summit at the Hasara station, the tok'ra kill with the poison for Symbionts seven High System Lord's, Anubis takes power as emperor goa'uld, civil war between the goa'uld. These include new System Lords: Atum, Atlas, Apollo, Qetesh, Khnum and Raijin, Vishnu becomes independent of the death of System Lord Kali, conquering the planet Chandor, Tilgath is killed in an attempt to claim one of the deceased Morrigan's planets from rival goa'uld Ramius. His body will not be buried and his armies will be claimed by Ramius himself, Ares betrays Anubis by collaborating with System Lords for the fall of the emperor, Ra reappears on the planet Abydos. * 2003 - Many minor goa'uld failing to rise to the rank of System Lords, submit to Emperor Anubis, while others seek protection from System Lords, including Vishnu, Achaman, Pelops, Maponos, Hapi, Mandulis, Ra Horakhty, Razh'ek, Am'heh and finally the same Subra. Go'tak/Kawil mysteriously disappears. In an attempt to enter the graces of Emperor Anubis, Ramius fails the missions assigned to him and is executed, his dominion is absorbed by Anubis. An alliance between the System Lords and the tau'rì has been signed with the approval of the Asgard, the tau'rì are provided with technologies to actively fight Anubis, the meeting is supervised by System Lord Khnum on the planet P5X-610. The death of Lord Yu allows the dissolution of the Jade Empire, Zhi Nu is forced to track down the goa'uld Niu Lang to avoid being killed by the brothers, the Red Lotus War begins, the armies of Anubis press against the principalities goa 'uld in the lost Jade Empire, at the Space Station Hasara Zhi Nu along with many of the sons of Lord Yu, sign a treaty of non-aggression recognition of Emperor Anubis. Raijin tries to expand, but his forces are temporarily stopped by the same Zhi Nu, The SG-2 team is explored on the planet Asyut, the latter sent to contact the hidden tok'ra in the city of Gebelein. The war between the goa'uld Uahkka, and Gemenefherbak resumes more fiercer than before. Although severely wounded, Gemenefherbak manages to survive the explosion caused by a bomb on the planet Asyut and takes control of the entire planet, absorbing the jaffa forces of rival Uahkka, who died in the explosion,the Sg1 explores the planet P7D-944, Anubis sends a fleet after receiving information about the presence of the Sg1, a large part of the population finds refuge on Earth, Anubis and System Lords are made aware of the existence of a Ra a heir on the planet Abydos. * 2004 - Achaman goes to war with the goa'uld Pyrrhus, the latter widely rejected, however, forces Achaman to find refuge at Khnum, the Malecathi appear in the Milky Way. The goa'uld are forced to face the power of the Malecathi fleet being defeated on several occasions and suffering serious losses, the System Lords and the same Anubis come to terms with Tau'rì and Asgard in the search for a solution to end the war on their favor. Anubis attacks the planet Abydos, Ra survives, but escapes to avoid further complications. The goa'uld decide to use the famous "Eyes goa'uld and allow Anubis to exploit its power, ending the war against the Malecathi, then the great destructive power of the" Eyes goa'uld "is such as to force the System Lords, to plan a plan to get rid of both the Emperor goa'uld, and of the same technology considered too dangerous, together with the Tau'rì and the Asgard attract Anubis in the earth orbit where waiting for the Tau'rì have reactivated the outpost of the Ancients. Anubis is apparently destroyed along with its fleet, the System Lords gather for the partition of the territories of the late emperor, Midas becomes a spy in the service of Anubis and the latter supports the independence of the goa'uld when Midas demonstrates the betrayal of Atlas against Emperor goa'uld, following the alleged death of Anubis, the same Atlas in retaliation, he suddenly bombards the planet Sha Qarot, eliminating him by killing Midas and his servants, including hundreds of rebel jaffas. * 2005 - The SG-1 team visits the planet P8X-412, after which it is forced to flee through the stargate from the Qetesh jaffa, Achaman is seriously injured by an ash'rak sent by the goa'uld Pyrrhus and is forced to take his First Prime, as his new host, resuming hostilities with the goa'uld Pyrrhus, Wepwawet tries to take control of the Anubis empire as an heir, but is seen to be opposed by most of the various warlords, the territory of Anubis is prey to looting and dismemberment by the various underlords and System Lords ,the planet Asyut is besieged by System Lord Atum, Gemenefherbak submits to the System Lord becoming one of the underlord, Pyrrhus resumes the war against Achaman because of the false information received from him. After six months of guerrilla warfare, Pyrrhus is defeated but unable to leave the planet, the last attempt to win the war, will end with the death of Pyrrhus and the annexation of the territories of the goa'uld Dionysus, before the jaffa forces sent by Achaman could take control of the individual planets, cold war begins with skirmishes between the goa'uld Achaman and Dionysus. * 2007 - Ra quickly reconquers the Planets Setange, Anewen and Gezegen, Khnum loses the rank of System Lord, Vishnu is the first of the System Lord to be killed by Khnum, as a warning to his betrayal, in his place the prince Hanuman rises to the throne of Chandor. * 2011 - Return of Anubis, the latter defeats the System Lords and their fleets several times forcing the main exponent of the rebel System Lords, to request the help of the Asgard and again of the tau'rì. Despite the great danger of Anubis, the latter is eventually defeated and captured. brought by the Tau'rì on the planet P7X-377, where it will be imprisoned perpetually by the Omeyocan. For the information and commitment to bring down and imprison the emperor Anubis, goa'uld Vishnu and Ares is raised to the rank of System Lord, after the return and the definitive fall of Anubis, Wepwawet tries once again to reunite the territories of his father but without success. Defeated by System Lords, he will be relegated to the planet Lycopolis as his sovereign. After the disappearance of Anubis and after definitively defeating Wepwawet, the System Lords begin to divide the territories of the former Emperor goa'uld, causing an interstellar war, afterwards a meeting is convened in which all the System Lords participate except the goa'uld Khnum, a new attempt to assassinate the System Lords at the Hassara Space Station by the Tok'ra, the only one not to participate in the summit, manages to save and recover the bodies of the deceased System Lords to resuscitate them. * 2012 - The goa'uld get the chance to join the expedition of Atlantis working together to avoid the destruction of the submerged city. Later the expedition goa'uld left the city of Atlantis to found the first colony in the pegasus galaxy. Category:Timeline